The more you give
by betka23
Summary: Wyjazd na wigilijną konferencję przybiera nieoczekiwany obrót. Prezent na mikołajki 2015, PruHun.


**A/N: Oryginalnie na dA jako prezent mikołajkowy a.d. 2015. Inspirowane piosenką M. Buble o tym samym tytule.**

* * *

\- Słucham.

\- To ja.

W słuchawce przez chwilę dało się słyszeć szum samochodu, prowadzonej przez kogoś dyskusji i kolęd. Gilbert mocniej zacisnął dłoń na poskręcanym kablu starego aparatu.

\- Co tak nagle dzwonisz? - odezwała się ponownie Węgry. W jej głosie oprócz zdziwienia dało się słyszeć ulgę, jakby bała się, że Gilbert już więcej się do niej nie odezwie. - Mieliśmy się zobaczyć na konferencji...

Prusy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował: pachniało w nim igliwiem z niewielkiej choinki, z pieca kaflowego biło przyjemne ciepło, a trzeszczący odtwarzacz przygrywał właśnie "Serenadę księżycową" Millera. Za oknem dało się dostrzec dworcową tablicę z nazwą miejscowości, częściowo oblepioną śniegiem. Gilbert westchnął.

\- Nie uwierzysz, co mi się przytrafiło - powiedział.

* * *

\- Feliciano, na litość boską, pospiesz się z tym zamawianiem! Śnieg nas zasypie i nie dojedziemy na czas!

\- Może weźmiemy mu hot-doga? Też na pewno zgłodniał...

Niemcy zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i spojrzał przez okno stacji benzynowej na stojący obok dyspozytora samochód, pokryty cienką warstwą śniegu. W środku, zawinięty w kurtkę na tylnym siedzeniu, spał jego brat, który nawet nie zauważył, że zatrzymali się na krótki postój.

Gilbert cały dzień miał skwaszony humor, a wszystko dlatego, że kiedy po wielu stuleciach w końcu zebrał się na odwagę, by zaprosić pewną Węgierkę na Święta, ta wykręciła się zaplanowanym wcześniej wyjazdem z przyjaciółmi na specjalną świąteczną konferencję. Choć Prusy początkowo się obraził, gdy tylko usłyszał, że na ten sam wyjazd wybiera się Ludwig, bezczelnie doczepił się do zaoferowanej przez Feliciano podwózki. Przez całą drogę dogadywał bratu i zaczepiał Włochy, będąc bardziej nieznośnym, niż zazwyczaj. Dopiero niedawno zasnął, znudzony nerwowymi reakcjami Ludwiga i ukołysany ciepłem samochodowego wnętrza.

Gilbert sam sobie był winien, że tak późno wyskoczył z zaproszeniem, ale dlaczego jego brat musiał to znosić? Ludwig westchnął.

\- No dobrze - powiedział w końcu i zwrócił się do pryszczatego sprzedawcy za ladą. - Poprosimy jeszcze jednego, z musztardą.

Młodzik posłał mu zniechęcone spojrzenie, jakby realizacja zamówienia była ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miał ochotę, i z ociąganiem sięgnął do opiekacza po bułkę. Niemcy właściwie nie dziwił się jego postawie. Była Wigilia, więc chłopak chciał pewnie spędzić ją z bliskimi, a nie obsługiwać klientów, którym jak na złość kończyła się benzyna i burczało w brzuchach.

Wsiedli do auta, Ludwig na miejscu kierowcy, pozwalając wygłodniałemu Feliciano zjeść swojego hot-doga. Śnieg padał coraz intensywniej, więc Niemcy obawiał się, że mogą nie zdążyć na wigilijną konferencję. Samochód toczył się jednak powoli, rozgarniając nawarstwiający się śnieg na pustej drodze, nad którą powoli zapadała ciemność.

\- Nie budź go, niech jeszcze śpi - powiedział Ludwig, gdy Feliciano chciał sięgnąć za siedzenie do barłogu z kurtek. - Przynajmniej będziemy mieli spokój przez jakiś czas.

Feliciano zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Tak naprawdę cieszysz się, że się z nami zabrał, prawda? - zapytał, oblizując palce z keczupu. Ludwig przez chwilę milczał.

\- Tak - odpowiedział w końcu. - Bardzo się cieszę, że nami jest.

Czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Włoch, zarumienił się lekko. By ukryć zażenowanie, sięgnął do radia. Z głośników popłynęli The Beatles i ich "Oh, darling".

\- Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy na czas, bo inaczej Alfred przesadzi z dekoracjami - zmienił temat, pozwalając Feliciano na monolog przypuszczeń i oczekiwań.

Głos MacCartneya wypełniał wnętrze samochodu, brnącego przez śnieżycę, która już dawno zasypała ślady opon na drodze tuż obok maleńkiej stacji benzynowej. Piosenka leciała również i tam, rozbrzmiewając z głośników przy kasie, zza której pryszczaty sprzedawca przyglądał się nieufnie facetowi bez kurtki, który właśnie wyszedł z toalety i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że auto, z którego wcześniej wysiadł, zniknęło.

\- O kurwa - powiedział Gilbert, gdy przebrzmiały ostatnie takty piosenki.

* * *

\- Zapomnieli o tobie? I zostałeś tam bez kasy, telefonu i kurtki? O Boże, nie wytrzymam! - Węgry zaczęła śmiać się do słuchawki. Gilbert odruchowo się najeżył.  
\- Wcale o mnie nie zapomnieli! To ja wysiadłem!

\- Ha ha ha, Feliks, Toris, posłuchajcie tego...

\- Przestań im to opowiadać!

Elizaveta przeprosiła go, nie przestając chichotać. Gdzieś w tle dał się słyszeć błagalny jęk Torisa: "Feliks, wyłącz to Mazowsze, tego nie da się słuchać, nie słyszę, o czym rozmawiają" i ostrą odpowiedź Polski "Moje auto, moja muzyka".

\- Czy ty wzięłaś mnie na głośnik? - zapytał Gilbert, a rechot Feliksa wystarczył mu za odpowiedź. - Jak ja ciebie nienawidzę.

\- No już, nie złość się - Gwar w tle nieco przycichł, gdy Węgry wyłączyła tryb głośnomówiący. Przez chwilę w jej głosie dało się jeszcze słyszeć rozbawienie, gdy głośno zwracała Feliksowi uwagę, by przestał śpiewać, bo zaraz przesiądzie się do przodu, wyrwie radio i wyrzuci je przez okno, ale gdy zwróciła się do Prus, była już poważna. - To gdzie teraz jesteś?

\- Chłopaczek ze stacji benzynowej pokazał mi drogę na dworzec, a zawiadowca pozwolił mi skorzystać z telefonu.

\- I co masz zamiar dalej robić? Nie masz przecież pieniędzy na bilet.

Gilbert potarł dłonią kark, wsuwając ją za kołnierz grubego golfu.

\- Zadzwonię do Ludwiga i powiem mu, gdzie jestem - odpowiedział. - Może nawet już zauważył, że mnie nie ma, i jest w drodze powrotnej...

\- To ty jeszcze do niego nie zadzwoniłeś?

Prusy zawahał się przez chwilę. "Chciałem cię dzisiaj usłyszeć", przemknęło mu przez myśl. "I to życzenie się spełniło".

\- Nie - odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Gilbert...

\- Zobaczymy się na konferencji - rzucił nagle, nie pozwalając kolejnemu pragnieniu przybrać kształtu w jego umyśle. - Zjemy kolację przy świecach...

\- Wraz z tłumem innych państw...

\- Pośpiewamy kolędy...

\- Przecież ty potrafisz tylko pierwszy wers "Stille Nacht"!

\- Przestań psuć moją piękną wizję! - żachnął się odruchowo, choć wcale nie był zły. - Poza tym znam więcej, niż pierwszy wers!

\- Mruczenie "nana nana" do rytmu się nie liczy.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo i mocniej zacisnął dłoń na słuchawce.

\- Do zobaczenia - powiedział, choć wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie zdąży na świąteczną konferencję.

Gdy się rozłączył, starszy mężczyzna, który był zawiadowcą stacji, podszedł do niego ze szklanką gorącej herbaty.

\- Dzwoniłeś do rodziny? Przyjadą po ciebie? - zapytał, gdy Gilbert z wdzięcznością przyjął napój.

Prusy chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Powinien był zadzwonić do brata, ale sam nie wiedział, czemu tego nie zrobił. Z garstki numerów telefonów, które znał na pamięć, wybrał akurat ten, a nie należący do Ludwiga.

I nie żałował.

\- Tak jakby - odparł wymijająco. Starzec kiwnął głową.

\- Dobrze jest mieć z kim spędzić Wigilię - powiedział i pociągnął łyk herbaty. Potem palcem pokazał na wiszącą nad wciąż swingującym odtwarzaczem fotografię. - To mój wnuk. Właśnie na niego czekam.

"No to nieprędko go zobaczysz", pomyślał Gilbert, rozpoznając na zdjęciu sprzedawcę ze stacji benzynowej. Chłopak wyprosił go ze sklepu chwilę po tym, jak okazało się, że Ludwig i Feliciano odjechali bez niego, po czym zamknął rolety i wsiadł do dudniącego muzyką i śmiechem samochodu, który ruszył na "srogą pasterkę", jak to zdołał usłyszeć Prusy, gdy mijali go w tumanie śniegu.

Stary zawiadowca widocznie nie zauważył jego sceptycznej miny, bo z uśmiechem przyglądał się fotografii.

\- To dobry chłopak, pracuje i się uczy, choć czasem rozrabia - powiedział, po czym zauważalnie westchnął. - Rzadko się widujemy, ale dziś Wigilia. Dziś takie rzeczy się zdarzają, nie? - dodał i uśmiechnął się szerokim, pożółkłym od papierosów i starości uśmiechem.

\- Tak - odparł Gilbert powoli, dopijając herbatę. Spojrzał przez okno na zasypany peron, nad którym migotały lampki, a z głośników zamiast komunikatów o pociągach, płynęły utwory Millera. Stary musiał się nieźle natrudzić, zakładając światełka i przystrajając krzywe drzewko w tej zamieci, a jego wnuk nie chciał tego dzisiaj oglądać.

"Dziś takie rzeczy się zdarzają".

\- Ma pan może pożyczyć płaszcz? - zapytał, podejmując decyzję.

\- A co, wybierasz się gdzieś?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Prusy, uśmiechając się zbójecko. - Na pasterkę.

* * *

Śnieg sypał trochę słabiej, niż godzinę temu, ale wciąż nieprzerwanie. Prusy oparł się na ławce, o którą podparł się jedną nogą, by nie siadać na zimnym puchu, i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Płatki śniegu muskały jego przymknięte powieki, a mróz szczypał policzki i wdzierał się z podmuchami wiatru pod rozpięty, za duży płaszcz, który miał na sobie. Policzek pulsował bólem i puchł, ale Gilbert nic sobie z tego nie robił.

Był zadowolony.

Dwie godziny temu wyruszył na poszukiwanie zaginionego wnuka, brnąc w pożyczonym i zbyt obszernym płaszczu przez śnieżycę, a gdy w końcu go znalazł, to młodzik i jego koleżkowie stawiali zacięty opór, mimo początkowego przestrachu na widok "czerwonookiego diabła". Kilka wychowawczych (w opinii Gilberta) ciosów zostało rozdanych, kilka sam zebrał za niewinność i dobre chęci. W efekcie chłopak z podbitym okiem uznał, że Wigilia z dziadkiem to jednak lepszy pomysł, niż awantura na pasterce i posłusznie przyszedł do domu zawiadowcy. I choć starzec odgrażał się, że dorwie tego, który tak załatwił jego wnuka, to przytulając chłopaka, posłał Gilbertowi domyślne spojrzenie i powiedział coś bezgłośnie. Prusy uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, machnął ręką i udał się na peron.

Po prostu w Wigilię takie rzeczy się zdarzają. I to mu wystarczyło.

"Chciałbym cię zobaczyć", dotknęła go nagła myśl, ta sama, którą odsunął od siebie wcześniej. Odetchnął głęboko, wypuszczając z ust kłąb pary i czując, że chłód jednak zaczyna mu przeszkadzać.

Płynący do tej pory z peronowych głośników Bill Evans nagle umilkł. W ciszy słychać było tylko szum wiatru i osypujący się z dachu śnieg, gdy naraz popłynęła inna melodia, na dźwięk której Prusy otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- "Nana nana", akurat - mruknął do siebie i dołączył do kobiecego głosu, śpiewającego "Stille Nacht". Bujał się do rytmu, wsparty jedną nogą o ławkę, a plecami o oparcie, z rękami w kieszeniach, i śpiewał, z każdym słowem coraz śmielej i radośniej, w oczach mając błyszczące pod dachem stacji światełka.

\- Nie kłamałeś - rozległo się gdzieś za nim. - Naprawdę znasz więcej, niż jeden wers.

Gilbert umilkł i zerwał się z ławki, strząsając z niej biały puch. Zza rogu budynku wyłoniła się Elizaveta, w prostym płaszczu z futrzanym kapturem i uszatą czapką na głowie. W rozsypanych na ramionach włosach tkwiły płatki śniegu. Kiedy podeszła bliżej, zamrugał kilka razy, jakby nie wierzył własnym oczom.

\- Niemożliwe - powiedział.

\- Też tak myślę - odparła. - Przy mnie nigdy nie śpiewałeś.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zignorował jej docinek.

\- Po naszej rozmowie zadzwoniłam do Feliciano. Powiedział mi, że utknęli gdzieś po drodze po ciebie z rozładowanym akumulatorem i może potrwać, zanim tu dotrą. A że my mieliśmy prawie że po drodze... To jestem.

Gilbert parsknął. Przeczesał palcami wilgotne włosy i przygarnął Węgry do siebie, owijając ją połami swojego płaszcza. Ta zmarszczyła brwi i dotknęła jego opuchniętego policzka.

\- A to co znowu? - zapytała.

\- To? Nic takiego. Pracowałem na cud.

Popatrzył na jej twarz, tak bliską, że czuł jej ciepły oddech na policzku. Pochylił głowę, ustami muskając materiał czapki na jej czole.

\- E... Elizaveto? - rozległo się naraz z głośników. Kolęda się urwała, a głos Litwy był wyraźniejszy. - Możesz tu przyjść? Proszę cię, powstrzymaj Feliksa, bo inaczej słuchać będziemy Mazowsza!

W tle dało się słyszeć pełne oburzenia komentarze Polski. Gdzieś za budynkiem błysnęły światła samochodu i wkrótce na peron wypadł zziajany Ludwig z depczącym mu po piętach Feliciano.

\- Boże, Gilbert, przepraszam, jak ja mogłem nie zauważyć, że cię nie ma, a jeszcze ten samochód, Feliciano nie dał rady pchać i...

\- Feliks, nawet nie próbuj tego włączyć, proszę pana, niech go pan nie podpuszcza, ja już nie mam siły, niech mi ktoś pomoże...

Węgry oderwała wzrok od słaniających się Ludwiga i Feliciano, głucha na prośby Litwina padające przez głośnik. Popatrzyła na Gilberta, zaśmiała się, a on przytulił ją do siebie.

Takie rzeczy czasem się zdarzają.


End file.
